Der Besuch einer alten Dame
by yoho
Summary: „Darf ich raten, Liebeskummer?“, fragte Jane.  Hermine nickte. „So was ähnliches.“  „Will er nichts von dir oder willst du nichts von ihm?“  Hermine kicherte: „Sie mögen es gerne direkt, oder?“


Title: Der Besuch einer alten Dame

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Darf ich raten, Liebeskummer?", fragte Jane. - Hermine nickte. „So was ähnliches." - „Will er nichts von dir oder willst du nichts von ihm?" - Hermine kicherte: „Sie mögen es gerne direkt, oder?"

Authors Note: Zeitumkehrer an sich sind paradox und mit den Regeln unserer Physik nicht vorstellbar. Von da her gibt es auch keine Gesetze dafür, was mit einem Zeitumkehrer möglich ist und was nicht. Ich habe mir deshalb erlaubt, die Funktionsweise der kleinen Stundengläser gegenüber der Vorlage von Frau Rowling etwas zu erweitern.

Danke an miffi für die Korrekturen und inhaltlichen Anmerkungen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nichts, außer dem Plot. Und ich nehme hierfür auch kein Geld.

**Der Besuch einer alten Dame**

Der See war wunderschön heute. Das Wasser kräuselte sich in einer leichten Brise. In den Wellen spiegelten sich Wattewölkchen, die über einen ansonsten makellos blauen Himmel zogen.

Hermine saß auf einem Felsen am Ufer und warf kleine Kieselsteine ins Wasser.

Plitsch, plitsch, platsch, splishh…

Um sechs Uhr morgens waren die Schlossgründe von Hogwarts absolut menschenleer. Nicht mal Hagrid stand so früh auf.

Sie begann sich auszuziehen und ging schließlich vorsichtig über die glitschigen Kieselsteine ins Wasser. Es war erst kalt in der kühlen Morgenluft. Aber sobald sie ganz drin war, wurde es warm. Der See hatte sich in den letzten Tagen kräftig aufgeheizt.

Sie schwamm eine Runde vor der kleinen Bucht und als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte, stand sie auf. Erst da sah sie, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war.

Auf dem Felsen, auf dem sie noch vor kurzem selber gesessen hatte, direkt neben Hermines Kleidern, saß jetzt eine Frau. Hermine zögerte und betrachtete sie abschätzend.

Sie war alt, eventuell sogar sehr alt. Obwohl ihre Kleidung modern wirkte. Hermine hatte jedenfalls noch keine Frau über siebzig gesehen, die Hosen trug, erst recht nicht so elegante Hosen. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der von einer hölzernen Spange zusammengehalten wurde. Ihre Augen blitzten sehr lebendig.

„Soll ich mich umdrehen?", fragte die Frau und Hermine war überrascht von dieser Stimme. Voll und kräftig. Gar nicht wie sonst bei den alten Menschen, die sie kannte.

„Nein, schon gut", antwortete Hermine. „Ich hab' mich nur erschrocken. Hier ist sonst nie jemand um diese Uhrzeit."

„Entschuldigung", sagte die Frau. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Hermine kam aus dem Wasser und griff fröstelnd nach ihrem Handtuch.

Die Frau musterte sie neugierig: „Kann ich mit einem Trockenzauber helfen?"

„Nein danke", sagte Hermine mit klappernden Zähnen. „Das Handtuch regt die Durchblutung der Haut an. Ich mach' das extra. Trockenzauber kann ich selber."

Hermine zog ihre Kleider an, während die Frau auf den See hinaus sah.

„Du hast da einen interessanten Anhänger", sagte die Frau und deutete auf Hermines Zeitumkehrer, den sie sich um den Hals gehängt hatte. Aus ihrer Stimme klang Interesse und eine Spur von Neugier. Anscheinend fand sie nicht Ungehöriges dabei, dass fünfzehnjährige Hogwarts-Schülerinnen um sechs Uhr früh schwimmen gingen.

„Oh", sagte sie plötzlich, „ich hab' mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Jane."

Hermine steckte den Anhänger unter ihr Hemd.

„Ich heiße Hermine und das ist ein Zeitumkehrer. Er hat mir und meinen Freunden mal geholfen, einige Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Und für den Fall, dass wir ihn noch mal brauchen, hat der Schulleiter dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihn behalten darf."

„Es gibt sicherlich nicht viele Schülerinnen, die einen Zeitumkehrer besitzen", sagte Jane. „Erst recht nicht so einen. Die, die ich bisher gesehen habe, waren alle weiß. Aber deiner ist blau."

„Es ist der einzige blaue Zeitumkehrer. Er hat einige Funktionsbeschränkungen. Deswegen die blaue Farbe."

Jane nickte und zupfte den Kragen ihres Hemdes zurecht.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen langweilig für dich, so ganz alleine hier?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Mir ist nicht nach Gesellschaft."

„Probleme?"

Hermine zögerte.

_Wo kommt diese Frau her? Was will sie hier? Es könnte eine Falle sein. Andererseits, wenn sie mich angreifen will, dann hätte sie es getan, als ich nackt und ohne Zauberstab im Wasser stand._

Die Frau rückte auf dem Stein etwas zur Seite: „Setz dich!"

Hermine setzte sich, ließ ihre Beine baumeln und begann wieder Steinchen zu werfen.

Jane sah ihr zu und beobachtete die Wellenkreise, die die eintauchenden Kiesel auf dem Wasser des Sees hinterließen.

„Darf ich raten, Liebeskummer?"

Hermine nickte. „So was ähnliches."

„Will er nichts von dir oder willst du nichts von ihm?"

Hermine kicherte: „Sie mögen es gerne direkt, oder?"

„Stört es dich?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Es stört mich nicht. Ich könnte ja schließlich auch gehen. – Ich glaube es ist weder noch. Also die Antwort auf Ihre Frage."

„Weder noch?", wiederholte Jane.

„Ich will was von ihm, aber er weiß es nicht. – Und er will was von mir, aber ich weiß es nicht; also zumindest weiß ich es nicht von ihm."

„Von wem dann?"

Hermine grinste: „Die Schwester seines besten Freundes ist meine beste Freundin."

Jane wirkte etwas ratlos: „Also wenn du willst und er will wo ist das Problem? Hast du Angst?"

„Ja, aber nicht vor dem, was Sie jetzt denken. Ich hab' Angst, dass etwas in die Brüche geht."

Jane betrachtete Hermine mit einem fragenden Gesicht. Die Sonne schien jetzt in die kleine Bucht und tauchte den Kieselstrand in ein sanftes Rot.

„Wissen Sie, sein bester Freund, der will auch was von mir. Das Problem ist, wir drei sind Freunde, solange wir auf Hogwarts sind. Sehr gute Freunde…"

„…und wenn du mit einem deiner beiden Freunde zusammen bist, dann hast du Angst, dass der andere mit euch bricht?"

Hermine nickte.

„Darf ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen?", fragte Jane.

„Ich hab' Zeit", antwortete Hermine. Sie hatte jetzt aufgehört Steinchen zu werfen.

„Als ich so alt war wie du, da war ich auch mit zwei Jungen befreundet. Es waren die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann. Wir haben uns natürlich auch gestritten. Aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann haben wir immer zusammengehalten. Wie die drei Musketiere. Eine für alle, alle für einen…

„Aber wie das so ist, wir wurden älter und dann kam die Sache mit der Liebe. Natürlich hatten wir uns auch als Kinder geliebt. Aber so eine Kinderliebe kann man gut teilen. Doch die Art von Liebe, die ich dann für den einen der Jungen empfand, die wollte ich nicht mit dem anderen teilen."

Hermine hatte jetzt auch aufgehört mit den Fersen gegen den Felsen zu schlagen.

„Oh, ich hab' damals viel gegrübelt. Und irgendwann hab' ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten und es ihm gesagt. Um es kurz zu machen: Wir wurden ein Paar."

„Und was war mit dem anderen Jungen?"

„Wir haben es ihm erzählt. Am selben Tag, an dem wir zusammen gekommen sind. Das waren wir ihm schuldig. Und wir haben ihm auch klar gemacht, dass wir nicht wollen, dass sich zwischen uns dreien etwas ändert."

„Und?", fragte Hermine gespannt.

„Zuerst war er traurig. Ich glaube, er war auch ein bisschen in mich verliebt. Aber ich habe viel mit ihm geredet. Erst wollte er nicht. Aber ich hab' ihm gesagt, wenn er mein Freund ist, dann müsse er mir zuhören. Dann hat er mir zugehört.

„Weißt du, ich hatte den Ruf sehr stark zu sein; mental, nicht körperlich", Jane schmunzelte.

„Aber gegen meine Gefühle konnte ich dann doch nicht ankämpfen, vor allem weil sie erwidert wurden. Das hab' ich ihm erklärt. Und dass ich diese Art von Gefühlen nicht teilen könne. Dass er für unsere Freundschaft meine Entscheidung respektieren müsse. Dass das auch zum Freunde-Sein dazu gehört.

„Das waren einige sehr schwierige Wochen. Aber letztendlich hat der andere Junge das verstanden."

Hermine machte den Mund auf, um eine Frage zu stellen, sagte dann aber doch nichts.

_Will ich das wirklich wissen?_

„Frag ruhig", sagte Jane und lächelte.

„Sie und Ihr Freund, sind Sie zusammen geblieben?"

„Ja", sagte Jane, „bis heute."

„Waren Sie glücklich?"

„Miteinander ja. Aber die Umstände waren nicht immer glücklich. Das wäre auch zuviel verlangt in so vielen Jahren. Aber wir haben uns immer aufeinander verlassen können. Er weiß, dass er mir vertrauen kann und ich vertraue ihm. Das ist das ganze Geheimnis."

Die Sonne war jetzt schon weit über den Bergrücken am anderen Ufer gestiegen. Die Morgenkühle war einer angenehmen Wärme gewichen.

Jane schaute auf ihre Uhr.

„Ich muss nach Hause. Er wartet auf mich."

Hermine sah sie lange an. „Danke!", sagte sie schließlich und reichte Jane die Hand.

„Wofür?"

„Für die Geschichte."

Die alte Frau stand auf und zog Hermine, statt ihr die Hand zu geben, in eine Umarmung.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, blickten sie sich lange an. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah deshalb nur undeutlich, wie Jane an einer Kette zog, die sie um ihren Hals trug. Daran hing ein kleines, blaues Stundenglas, das sie zu drehen begann.

„Leb wohl, Hermine", sagte sie. Dann löste sie sich in Nichts auf und war verschwunden.


End file.
